Subject-1013 - The Toy Gauntlet
Special Containment Procedures Subject-1013 is to be sealed in it's plastic case and needs to be put in a locked up wooden box, and can only be accessed by Level 4 Personnel. All Subject-1013-1 instances are to be in Storage Area 13 in Site-78. Description Subject-1013 is a Toy Infinity Gauntlet, made by an unknown company, the material used for the gauntlet is very hard plastic, however the gauntlet can fit on any size. Once the person has equipped Subject-1013, the person's eyes will then glow at random occurs (who will be referred to as Subject-1013-2) However, the subject reported that it now works in other dimensions and universes, while the original Infinity Gauntlet doesn't. There are 6 slots in order of the gauntlet. Once a stone has been inserted into the wrong slot, the stone will then automanically go to the correct slot. There is 6 known Toy Infinity Stones. (which is Subject-1013-1) Subject-1013-1 Subject-1013-1 are Infinity Stones made out of toughened glass and however, there are 6 of them which are in different colors and have abilities as well: Purple The purple stone is referred to as the "Power Stone". Allows Subject-1013-2 to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability; enhance any superhuman ability; and boost the effects of the other five Gems. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence. Red The red stone is referred to as the "Reality Stone". Allows Subject-1013-2 to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes. At full potential, when backed by the other Gems, the Reality Gem allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale. Yellow The yellow stone is referred to as the "Mind Stone". Allows Subject-1013-2 to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. The Mind Gem is also the manifestation of the universal subconscious. Orange The orange stone is referred to as the "Soul Stone". Allows Subject-1013-2 to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe. Blue The blue stone is referred to as the "Space Stone". Allows Subject-1013-2 to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others; increase their speed, and alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At full potential, the Space Gem grants the user omnipresence. Green The green stone is referred to as the "Time Stone". Allows Subject-1013-2 to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; travel through time; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings, and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, the Time Gem grants the user omniscience and total control over the past, present, and future. Note: All these stones also work on other dimensions as well, same with the gauntlet itself. All of them Once all the stones are collected, Subject-1013-2 will then gain full power (Note: This subject has reported that it was nearly a Keter Class). Once Subject-1013-2 snaps it's fingers with all 6 Subject-1013-1 instances, half of the universe that their in, will be wiped out of existance. Subject-1013-2 Subject-1013-2 is the person who wears Subject-1013.